Sports goggles have been used to protect the user from foreign objects, sun and wind. One problem that has occurred with sports goggles is that they have a tendency to fog. Many types of sports goggles attempt to avoid this by having air vents that allow cooler, drier air to circulate through the enclosed space of the goggle. The cooler, drier air lowers the dew point of the air inside the goggle and eliminates the fog. Unfortunately, the air vents help most while the user is moving and provide very little relief once the user has stopped moving. In addition, while the user is moving the goggle len's temperature is lowered. Because the goggle len's temperature is lowered while the user is moving, the lens is more likely to fog over when the user stops moving.
Some manufactures of sports goggles have added circulating or ventilating fans in the top of their sports goggles. These ventilating fans require portable power sources. Unfortunately most portable power sources are difficult for a user to operate with gloved hands. In addition, the power regulating circuits used by these power packs tend to increase the instantaneous torque. This high instantaneous torque results in a noisy fan that is irritating to the user.
Thus there exists a need for a power pack that can be easily operated by a user with gloved hand and that tends to reduce the noise associated with the ventilating fan.